<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s by EvAEleanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565075">Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor'>EvAEleanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas songs, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Hogwarts Common Room, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Potions, Singing, bad rhyming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really hates studying for his N.E.W.T.s, especially for Potions. </p><p>prompt: Potions<br/>wordcount: 394</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybipotter/gifts">sassybipotter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sassybipotter, it's your fault that this piece exists (or at least in this form). I hope you enjoy it. &lt;3</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings">VeelaWings</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears">ladderofyears</a>, you two are amazing. Thank you for cheering on me and enduring all my messages while I forced this beast into submission. </p><p>Last but not least, thanks to the mods for this amazing drabble round. I loved the prompt so fucking much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leafing through the book<br/>
with Snape’s voice in my head,<br/>
I’m sure that my exams<br/>
can only turn out bad.<br/>
Now, let’s see what’s next.<br/>
Oh — Draught of Living Death.<br/>
What fun it is to be stuck here<br/>
and not in my warm bed. </p><p>Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s<br/>
this is all just crap!<br/>
Carry a bezoar with you<br/>
and nobody will be dead.</p><p>Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s<br/>
they are coming soon.<br/>
Can a werewolf eat me, please,<br/>
I think it is full moon. </p><p>Skele-Gro tastes foul<br/>
and hurts so fucking much.<br/>
There are cures for boils<br/>
and other things as such.<br/>
Polyjuice? Oh please...<br/>
That's so second year.<br/>
Although, I won't forget<br/>
Hermione's furry face and ears. </p><p>Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s<br/>
Voldy where are you?<br/>
Wanna try again Dark Lord<br/>
or d’you prefer You-know-who? </p><p>Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s<br/>
Why do I need an 'E'?<br/>
I want to be an Auror<br/>
not some fucking Potioneer. </p><p>Veritaserum<br/>
takes a month to brew.<br/>
And Amortentia<br/>
gets some guys to screw.<br/>
For me, it smells like lemon,<br/>
treacle tart, and rain.<br/>
Godric will you help me please,<br/>
this is all insane. </p><p>Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s<br/>
Well, this all just sucks!<br/>
I might instead become the Seeker<br/>
for the Wimbourne Wasps.</p><p>Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s<br/>
Seamus’ brows are gone.<br/>
Also now on second thought,<br/>
I won’t be as bad as Ron.</p><p>Felix Felicis<br/>
is really the best stuff.<br/>
Touch Erumpent Potion<br/>
and everything goes puff.<br/>
Potions based on cheese —<br/>
how is this for real?<br/>
I hope that none of these come up;<br/>
I think I need a meal. </p><p>Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s<br/>
Harry concentrate.<br/>
You really need to focus now,<br/>
or it’ll be too late. </p><p>Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s<br/>
I’d love some Dreamless Sleep,<br/>
or maybe the Giant Squid<br/>
will pull down me real' deep. </p><p>Doxycide is black<br/>
and stuns those little beasts,<br/>
but I much prefer<br/>
the calming Draught of Peace.<br/>
Let’s pick another book.<br/>
Oh crap, it’s Antidotes<br/>
I’m simply gonna put it back,<br/>
it’ll surely decompose. </p><p>Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s<br/>
Just one week to go.<br/>
Malfoy what d'you want from me?<br/>
Leave me the fuck alone. </p><p>Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s<br/>
The fumes make me so sick.<br/>
Really, Malfoy, let me be,<br/>
you gigantic prick.</p><p><strong>Potter believe me please,<br/>
I got things to do,<br/>
but you conjured a mistletoe<br/>
and it is fucking June.</strong> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752635">[filk] Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s by EvAEleanor</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by">read by (bluedreaming)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>